1. Field
Example embodiments relate to micro-heaters, methods for manufacturing micro-heaters, and methods for forming patterns.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Organic electroluminescent (EL) materials are commonly used in active matrix organic light-emitting diodes (AMOLEDs). However, an organic EL material has relatively weak stability. As a result, it is relatively difficult to form a pattern from an organic EL material using a conventional photolithography process.
An evaporation method using a shadow mask is conventionally used to form a pattern from an organic EL material. The evaporation method forms a pattern by evaporating and depositing the organic EL material onto a substrate equipped with a shadow mask. A transfer method using laser (e.g., laser-induced thermal imaging (LITI), laser-induced pattern-wise sublimation (LIPS)) is also conventionally used to form a pattern. The LITI and LIPS methods employ laser scanning to heat a material for subsequent deposition as a desired pattern.